Ses yeux contenaient l'univers
by Lux.Rhea
Summary: Hannah Martin et Castiel Martin se retrouvent être les colocataires de Narcisse Gauthier, jeune homme riche et arrogant que Castiel méprise au plus au point. Mais ne dit-on pas qu'il n'existe qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine ?
1. Prologue

– Comment ça Narcisse Gauthier est notre colocataire ?

Castiel regardait sa soeur avec une expression horrifiée au visage.

Il n'en revenait pas ! Narcisse Gauthier, le type arrogant et trop sûr de lui, trop populaire et agaçant jusqu'au bout des ongles, celui qu'il ne pouvait blairer… Ce gars allait vivre avec eux ! Et, évidemment, le guitariste l'apprenait en dernier lieu.

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me fais ça, Hannah. Je me sens trahi par toi.

Il croisa les bras tel un enfant boudeur et détourna sa tête pour observer le paysage. Sa soeur était au volant – il lui était interdit de conduire depuis maintenant un an – et elle l'amenait à leur nouvel appartement.

Castiel était frustré. Enfin, frustré, c'était peu dire. Il était en ronge, outré, blessé et, surtout, déçu. Déçu parce que Hannah n'avait pas trouvé le courage de le lui l'annoncer avant. Déçu parce qu'il ne pensait pas que sa soeur _jumelle_ pouvait s'entendre avec un pareil type. Et surtout, il était déçu parce que lorsqu'il avait proposé que son meilleur ami, à lui, vienne vivre avec eux, elle avait refusé. Mais voilà que son meilleur ami, à elle, (il l'avait appris en sortant de l'aéroport) avait besoin d'un toit où vivre et qu'elle l'accueillait bras ouverts. Bon, d'accord, c'était elle qui avait trouvé la baraque, elle qui payait les factures le temps que Castiel se remette sur pieds et elle qui était pratiquement en charge de tout… Puis, au final, le rouquin n'avait franchement rien à dire. Sa soeur avait dit oui et puis c'était tout.

– Narcisse Gauthier. Limite j'aurais préféré que tu invites cette barge de Peggy Lamarre, c'aurait été mieux, gronda le guitariste en croisant les bras sur son torse. Narcisse, pfff.

Hannah se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et continua le trajet en silence. Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'engueuler avec son frère, surtout qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un an maintenant. Elle était heureuse de le retrouver, tout en sachant pertinemment que leurs retrouvailles allaient rapidement finir par partir dans tous les sens. Elle avait espéré que ce voyage à l'autre bout du monde permette à son frère de changer de caractère un peu et fera de lui un homme sage et mature… Visiblement, il était toujours ce gamin pourri gâté qu'elle avait amené à l'aéroport la même journée de l'année dernière. Elle priait seulement que sa santé s'était arrangée, elle, au moins.

– Nous y voilà.

Pour la première fois depuis une heure, Hannah prit la parole. Elle prononça cette simple phrase avant de sortir précipitamment de la voiture et de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Castiel la suivit avec ses bagages à la main, ne s'attendant aucunement à recevoir une quelconque aide physique de la part de la jumelle. De toute façon, si elle avait osé toucher à ses valises, il se serait énervé prétextant être assez fort pour les trainer tout seul. Mais le fait qu'elle n'ait même pas _osé_ les toucher l'énerva tout autant que l'idée qu'elle les touchât.

Et Hannah le savait. Sauf qu'elle préférait encore être blâmée pour un truc qu'elle n'avait pas fait que pour un élan de gentillesse mal interprété.

Devant la porte, Castiel s'émerveilla. Il avait certes vu les photos de l'immeuble sur le site que sa soeur lui avait envoyé, mais il ne s'attendait pas à une telle merveille dans les faits. C'était une maison dans le style gothique, une des rares à Sylvester. Elle était imposante, la plus imposante de toute la rue et probablement la plus imposante des rues aux alentours. Ses briques avaient quelque chose de charismatique et semblaient lancer un message de puissance, de pouvoir. Comme si elles disaient aux autres habitations et aux passants « Voyez comme nous sommes belles ! Voyons notre danse et notre poésie ! » Le rouquin fut tellement enchanté par cette architecture hors-d'oeuvre qu'il se permit d'entrouvrir ses lèvres et de laisser un sifflement en échapper.

Sa jumelle sourit, fière, et ouvrit enfin la porte.

– Tu es calmé maintenant, Cassy ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton moqueur en le laissant passer.

– Tais-toi, Miel.

Elle lui fit une tape amicale sur l'épaule pour le surnom et le suivit en riant. Ce qu'il pouvait être détestable, le jumeau ! Ok, elle l'avait un peu cherché en l'appelant « Cassy » (surnom que leur mère lui donnait lorsqu'il était enfant) et elle avait mérité son « Miel », mais elle n'en restait pas moins vexée.

Elle haïssait son prénom – Haniel – et cherchait encore à comprendre pourquoi ses parents avaient décidé d'appeler leurs jumeaux Castiel et Haniel. Quelle idée aussi de donner des prénoms d'anges et archanges alors que personne n'était croyant chez les Martin ! Puis quelle crédibilité a-t-on quand on s'appelle Haniel Martin ? Aucune, voilà. Castiel Martin ça passait encore. Mais Haniel ? Non. Même « Ordure » lui paraissait être un meilleur prénom que « Haniel ».

– Cinquième étage, appartement 579, voilà !

Ils se retrouvèrent face à leur porte et Castiel se donna enfin la chance de respirer trente secondes. Sa colère était passée, sa déception aussi. Il se sentit enfin en sécurité et… _Heureux_. Ouais. Il se sentait heureux et reconnaissant d'avoir une soeur géniale. Comme si le fait d'avoir visité un peu leur immeuble et d'avoir eu le droit à quelques plaisanteries dans l'ascenseur lui avait remonté subitement le moral… Mais dans les faits, il avait cessé d'être fâché dès que Hannah l'avait appelé Cassy. Ce surnom l'avait ramené à sa jeune enfance, lorsque tout allait encore _bien_ et il était content d'être là, avec sa soeur, prêt à découvrir ce bel appartement qu'elle lui avait préparé uniquement pour son retour.

Sauf que toute sa joie disparut lorsque la porte s'ouvrir sur Narcisse Gauthier.

Ce dernier, BCBG, se tenait vêtu d'un costume-cravate et arrangeait ses cheveux devant le miroir de l'entrée lorsque les jumeaux mirent les pieds à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Hannah, croyant que ledit garçon sortirait avant leur arrivée, avait dit à Castiel de ne pas se soucier de la présence de Narcisse… Visiblement, comme à son éternelle habitude, monsieur Gauthier était en retard à son rencard. Ce qui expliquait sa (fâcheuse) présence.

– Castiel Martin ! Ce que je suis ravi de te revoir ! Après tant de mois ! s'exclama directement Narcisse en apercevant le garçon.

– Narcisse.

Le rouquin passa à ses côtés sans rien dire de plus, sa valise derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers ce qu'il devina être sa chambre. C'était la seule porte décorée avec des « BIENVENUE » et des photos de sa soeur et de lui. Il s'enferma sans se gêner de la claquer et de pester.

– Sympathique, le frère Martin, commenta le blond en passant une dernière fois sa main dans ses cheveux pour les replacer.

– Je t'avais demandé de ne plus être là à partir de midi, Nanar. Tu m'avais promis, soupira la brunette en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

– Il est midi passé ?

Le blond jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre hors-de-prix et sa bouche forma un « Ô » d'étonnement. Évidemment. Il était midi passé. Il était même quinze heures passées.

– Je…

– Oust, et ne reviens pas avant vingt-deux heures.

Narcisse fit un sourire désolé à sa meilleure amie avant de l'embrasser rapidement sur la joue. Il haussa les épaules, encore pour s'excuser, et sortit en toute vitesse pour éviter de se faire disputer. Malgré sa réputation d'homme toujours à l'heure et très organisé, il lui arrivait d'être tête en l'air et un peu perdu. Surtout lorsqu'il était _obligé_ de faire quelque chose. Alors là, son esprit déconnectait et tous les évènements dits importants perdaient leur importance. Hannah le savait et culpabilisait un peu d'avoir fait confiance à Narcisse. Elle aurait dû y penser avant, mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait prévoir la réaction de son frère…

Désespérée et surtout exaspérée, elle espérait que le lendemain serait une meilleure journée.

La journée de retour de Castiel était définitivement ratée.


	2. Chapter 1

Le blond pénétra dans la chambre de la brunette sans même prendre la peine de toquer et alla directement s'asseoir sur sa chaise d'ordi. Hannah se retourna dans son lit, couvertes sur elle, et dévisagea son meilleur ami avant de laisser un soupir de mécontentement s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres.

– Ton rencard était bien ? le questionna-t-elle directement.

– Je n'en avais pas, répondit tout simplement Narcisse en haussant les épaules, petit sourire aux lèvres.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– J'avais trois heures de retard, Hannah. Mon rencard était parti après cinq minutes d'attente. J'ai juste été me perdre dans les bars.

La jumelle se redressa en remontant sa couette en même temps de croiser ses bras pour la retenir. Elle dévisagea son meilleur ami, un sourcil arqué et une moue vexée. Elle savait pertinemment que si Narcisse avait manqué un rendez-vous, c'était de façon délibérée. Certes, il lui arrivait d'être ailleurs et de zapper certains trucs, mais des rendez-vous galants… Surtout au vu de comment il était vêtu la veille, la demoiselle avait du mal à croire que son meilleur ami n'avait pas fait exprès.

– Tu devais voir qui ?

– Ambre Pelletier.

– La blonde aux yeux verts ?

Ambre, c'était l'ancienne meilleure amie d'Hannah. Le lycée les avait séparées, faisant d'elles deux inconnues incapables de se supporter plus de trente secondes. Si Hannah était restée la même fille qu'elle était au collège, Ambre avait découvert l'existence de ses formes et s'était faite de nouvelles amies que Hannah ne pouvait supporter. Les disputes s'enchaînaient, les coups bas également. L'arrivée d'une certaine Debrah, un mètre soixante-dix-huit, cheveux bruns, tatouage et regard de félin, n'avait fait qu'enflammer les choses.

Ambre avait le béguin pour Castiel et Hannah le savait pertinemment. Et elle s'était servie de ce béguin pour enfoncer une dernière fois le poignard dans le dos de son ancienne meilleure amie. Agissant en parfaite peste, elle s'était arrangée pour que Debrah et son jumeau se rapprochent et finissent ensemble. Ne pouvant supporter cette dernière trahison, Ambre avait viré Hannah de sa vie et les deux ne s'étaient point reparlé depuis.

Si une partie de Hannah culpabilisait encore à ce jour, une autre partie se disait que tant pis, c'était du passé et elle ne pouvait absolument rien y changer.

– Oui, elle. Pourquoi ? Tu la connais ?

Hannah rit un peu en repensant à tous ces souvenirs d'adolescence desquels elle n'avait jamais fait mention à son meilleur ami. Par honte ou par pudeur, elle ne le savait pas encore. Peut-être avait-elle tout simplement la flemme de replonger dans ces années sombres de sa vie et de se remémorer à quel point elle était une salo*pe.

– On était des amies dans une autre vie, prononça tout simplement Hannah. Comment tu la connais, toi ?

– Je l'ai rencontrée à une réception. C'était la seule dame en robe courte et j'ai eu ce besoin urgent de me retrouver sous ses jupes.

Le sourire de Narcisse trahissait ses intentions perverses et mademoiselle Martin ne put retenir un nouveau rire. Son meilleur ami était un des pires c*onnards qu'elle connaissait, juste derrière son frère (et elle aussi, même si elle s'était calmée depuis ses seize ans). Elle se tapa le front en levant les yeux au ciel, faussement exaspérée.

Après, il ne faut pas se méprendre. Narcisse n'était pas ce type à jouer sur les sentiments des gens, à les manipuler et à faire ressortir les pires démons des autres. C'était plutôt un garçon volage, qui se savait beau et attirant. Il se servait certes de ses charmes (et de son argent, aussi) et adorait qu'on lui courre après, mais, jamais et au grand jamais, il ne se permettait de mentir aux autres. Ses conquêtes étaient au courant de ses intentions et il était toujours franc sur ce qu'il désirait. S'il lui arrivait de sortir avec femmes et hommes, c'était parce qu'il les appréciait un minimum sans nécessairement en être amoureux. Il se voyait difficilement accroché à une seule et même personne. Gauthier était de ces gens ayant besoin de réconfort dans plusieurs bras, entre plusieurs reins et plusieurs sourires. Et il avait aussi ce besoin insatisfait d'offrir son coeur à tout va et de couvrir les autres d'amour. Malgré ses airs arrogant, il avait tout de même un certain coeur et il respectait les autres.

Contrairement à Castiel. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il méprisait le rouquin au moins autant que ce dernier le méprisait… Même si une partie de lui l'appréciait tout de même.

– Tu ne l'as pas prévenue du retard ?

– Oh, attends, je crois que j'ai inversé les évènements. C'est elle qui a annulé le rencard. J'ai attendu cinq minutes, elle ne venait pas, je suis revenu à l'appartement. Puis vous êtes rentrés.

– Mais… Pourquoi ?

– Pourquoi je suis revenu ou pourquoi a-t-elle annulé ?

– Les deux.

– J'ignore la raison de son absence. Et je suis revenu pour me changer. Je devais voir Alexy, mais il a eu un empêchement et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer.

Bon, Hannah commençait un peu à avoir faim. Elle hocha la tête aux propos de son meilleur ami et finit par se lever sans rien lui répondre. Elle ne savait que dire et cette conversation commençait à l'ennuyer un peu. Narcisse qui, d'habitude, avait toujours de bonnes histoires à lui raconter, lui paraissait très ennuyant en ce matin de dimanche. La brunette ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quelle mouche avait piqué son meilleur ami et pourquoi diable était-il si peu loquace. Lui qui, normalement, ne pouvait se taire, ne prononçait rien de pertinent depuis son retour de la veille. Cela avait le don d'agacer (et de vexer) la jumelle. Elle se sentait négligée et mise à l'écart.

Le retour de Castiel avait-il un lien avec ce changement de comportement soudain ? Ou Narcisse était-il tout simplement fatigué de sa tournée ? Mais si tel était le cas, quel intérêt à venir la réveiller de la sorte à… Quelle heure déjà ?

Hannah tendit sa main vers son portable et écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'heure affichée sur le petit écran qui l'aveugla.

– Tu m'as vraiment réveillé à six heures du matin un dimanche ? s'enflamma-t-elle en lui jetant un oreiller sur la tête.

Maintenant, elle comprenait le silence et le manque de conversation. Narcisse venait probablement tout juste de rentrer et au lieu d'aller dormir, il avait préféré venir emmerder sa meilleure amie. D'ailleurs, ce dernier reçu l'oreiller avec un large sourire et le prit sur ses genoux en envoyant un baiser volant en direction d'Hannah.

– Mais bien sûr ! Qui d'autre aurais-je pu réveiller sinon ? Ton frangin ? Je ne suis point suicidaire !

Les deux éclatèrent de rire.

– Tant qu'à être debout, va prendre ta douche pendant que je vais faire à manger. C'est à mon tour ce matin !

Narcisse se leva en replaçant l'oreiller à sa place et embrassa la joue de sa meilleure amie. Il empestait l'alcool et le parfum et Hannah plissa son nez en le repoussant gentiment. Un sourire innocent sur ses lèvres indiquait qu'il n'était pas fâché et il disparut dans la salle de bains. Hannah, qui était de toute façon incapable de se rendormir une fois réveillée, sauta hors de son lit et sautilla à cloche-pied vers sa penderie tout en se déshabillant.

Ils étaient comme ça, Narcisse et Haniel, complices et heureux ensemble.

– Bon matin, belle au bois dormant.

Castiel maugréa quelque chose dans sa barbe en tirant une chaise sur laquelle il se laissa tomber tel un sac de patates. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains pour masser ses tempes. Le décalage horaire ne le réussissait visiblement pas : il était trois heures de l'après-midi et il venait de trouver les forces nécessaires afin de s'extraire de son lit. Le rouquin se demandait déjà comment allait-il faire le lendemain considérant qu'il retournait à la fac et reprenait les études. Déjà, il maudissait le Québec de se trouver à plusieurs heures de vol de sa petite ville et pestait contre tout ce qui bougeait dans l'appartement. En particulier Narcisse, qu'il avait croisé en sortant de sa chambre. Foutu Narcisse.

– Mal de tête ? demanda sa soeur en déposant une assiette de salade de fruits devant lui.

– Mal de vivre, oui, répliqua le guitariste en fourrant sa fourchette dans sa (belle) gueule.

– Oh, arrête, tu me rappelles Kim quand elle parle de ses études !

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta tout simplement de dévorer la nourriture se présentant à lui. Lorsqu'il finit le plat, il le repoussa tout simplement et se cala contre le dossier de sa chaise, bras croisés sur le torse. Hannah soupira en débarrassant la table et tendit une tasse de café noir, deux sucres et lait de soya à son frangin.

– Bois, ça va te faire du bien.

Il la remercia d'un faible sourire et sirota le liquide semi-amer en gardant ses yeux fermés.

Le problème était que, trop fâché de voir Narcisse, Castiel avait passé son après-midi à bouder sa soeur et à défaire ses valises. Ne voulant point perdre son temps, il avait arrangé sa chambre à son goût et y était resté enfermé, se contentant tout simplement de mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires – ainsi que dans ses idées. Le soir tombé, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de venir dîner malgré les protestations de son ventre et s'était couché à une heure tardive après avoir passé trois heures au téléphone avec son meilleur ami.

Lysandre, grand homme d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, cheveux blancs-gris avec mèches noires, yeux vairons et posture imposante, vêtements d'un autre siècle et voix suave, était un des rares êtres humains que Castiel appréciait plus qu'il ne s'appréciait lui-même. Ils s'étaient connus lors de leur dernière année de lycée, Lysandre y ayant été transféré _in extremis_. Ce dernier pratiquait le chant et l'écriture de poèmes depuis plusieurs années. Ces traits chez le victorien, comme Castiel aimait le surnommer, avait charmés le jeune homme immédiatement. Ils étaient devenus inséparables et s'étaient inscrits à la même faculté malgré les protestations des parents de Lysandre, qui s'attendaient encore à ce que leur fils devienne médecin. Les Médicis n'avaient pas besoin d'un deuxième artiste, le grand frère de Lysandre, Leigh, leur suffisait. Mais Lysandre, derrière ses airs d'ange, était loin d'être un garçon soumis et enfant modèle. Il avait dit « non » fermement à ses vieux et avait postulé à la faculté d'arts et lettres de l'université Sylvestre. Et il avait été admis. Depuis, Castiel, Hannah, Narcisse et lui fréquentaient les mêmes cours, mais pas nécessairement à la même heure.

Castiel avait donc passé plusieurs heures à converser avec le victorien, rattrapant le temps perdu. C'est ainsi qu'il avait appris que sa très chère soeur était en couple avec Iris Leclerc, fait croustillant que Hannah avait oublié de lui mentionner. Il savait pour l'homosexualité de sa soeur, cela était aussi clair que la couleur brune de ses cheveux, mais il ignorait que celle-ci était en couple et que de plus, sa copine était une des bonnes amies de Castiel. Cette information l'avait fâché un peu. Il détestait être mis à l'écart de la sorte, surtout que Hannah savait absolument tout de lui. Se sentant rejeté, il avait donc à son tour pris ses distances avec sa jumelle et avait refusé de manger avec elle.

Chose qu'il regretta dès qu'il se réveilla le lendemain, affamé et fâché d'être debout si tard.

Il rouvrit ses yeux en déposant sa tasse, vide, sur la table. Son regard remonta vers sa jumelle et il se pinça l'arrêt du nez.

– Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu sortais avec Iris ?

Hannah, qui faisait la vaisselle, coupa l'eau et se tourna vers Castiel tout en essuyant ses mains.

– Je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion.

– Ah bon ? Vraiment ? Tu n'as jamais pensé que ça serait une bonne chose à me dire, à moi, ton frère ? Non ? Ça ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit de me mettre au courant ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu me caches des choses, même ?

– Castiel, écoute…

– Non ! Je ne veux rien entendre ! Premièrement, tu refuses que Lysandre vienne vivre ici sous prétexte que tu veux qu'on reste à deux. Deuxièmement, tu accueilles ton _conna*rd_ de meilleur ami sans même m'avenir et troisièmement tu « oublies » de me parler de ta vie romantique !

Il se mit à applaudir sous l'effet de la colère.

Hannah soupira tout simplement en jetant sa serviette dans l'évier et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour se replacer les idées. Les reproches de Castiel était légitimes et elle le comprenait parfaitement d'être fâché. Peut-être était-ce justement cette culpabilité qu'elle ressentait qui l'empêchait de s'excuser ? Ou était-ce son orgueil qui ne voulait point admettre ses erreurs ?

Pendant qu'elle cherchait le comment du pourquoi de ses actes, Castiel attrapa la tasse de café et l'envoya avec violence au sol. Le fracas fit sursauter la demoiselle et elle retrouva rapidement ses moyens.

– Castiel !

Narcisse apparut suite au cri de sa meilleure amie, chemise à moitié ouverte et cravate autour du cou. Il observa la scène, vit les yeux désespérés de la jeune femme et disparut dans le salon à la recherche du balais pour nettoyer les dégâts (et aussi pour laisser le temps aux Martin de régler leurs emmerdes).

– Quoi, Haniel ?

– Ne casse pas la vaisselle parce que tu es frustré !

Il baissa les yeux vers les morceaux de porcelaine qui trainaient au sol. Bon, ok, il avait effectivement exagéré.

– Ouais, pardon, souffla-t-il. C'est juste que…

– Que tu es parti pendant un an et que tu as l'impression que notre relation a changé. Mais ce n'est pas ça, Cassy. Tu es toujours mon jumeau, ma moitié, la personne la plus importante de ma vie. Et si je t'ai tenu dans l'ignorance, ce n'était pas par méchanceté. Je voulais tout simplement te protéger et ne pas te stresser…

– Arrête, arrête ça tout de suite !

Castiel se leva sans se soucier de laisser tomber sa chaise derrière lui.

– Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me surprotèges ! Ça suffit, Haniel, je n'ai plus seize ans ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta supervision constante pas plus que je n'ai envie que tu joues le rôle de maman ! Tu m'as promis, Hannah, tu m'as promis de faire attention.

Il la pointa du doigt.

Narcisse, qui avait enfin trouvé le balais, se gardait à l'écart de la scène de ménage. Une partie de lui voulait intervenir et fâcher Castiel et l'autre partie, la rationnelle, savait parfaitement qu'énerver le rouquin risquait également de mettre en ronge la brunette. Et Narcisse ne voulait pas de ça. Alors il restait en retrait sans pour autant manquer un seul mot de leur dispute.

– Je suis désolée, Cassy. Je… Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle. J'aurais dû y réfléchir. Mais j'ai tellement peur, tu sais, je…

– Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Hannah. J'en ai marre de la pitié des gens.

Il laissa tomber son bras le long de son corps. Toute cette conversation l'épuisait. Déjà las, il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de partir immédiatement avant d'empirer les choses. Alors, il replaça la chaise à sa place, lança un dernier regard à sa soeur et souffla un coup pour se calmer.

– Je vais aller faire un tour en ville avec Lysandre. Lorsque je serai revenu, tu me raconteras comment tu as fini avec Iris, parfait ?

Le jeune homme se força à faire un sourire rassurant. Hannah hocha la tête.

– Parfait.

Et Castiel partit sans même adresser un seul regard à Narcisse qui se précipitait pour balayer les dégâts du rouquin.

Ouais, le second jour de Castiel ne fut pas meilleur que le précédent.


End file.
